Drawn
by Cal-Wills
Summary: What is it about CM Punk that draws Edge to him? What if Punk can't love him? Would he allow a friend who has always loved him, to pick up the pieces? Randy/Adam, Punk/Adam, SLASH RATED M for sex, lang etc.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Drawn to you  
Author: Cal (Jorli92)  
Pairing: CM Punk X Edge Mention's of Randy Orton/Edge  
Chapter 1/2  
Rating: M (18+++)  
Warnings: M/M, lang, smut, Somewhat Dark, oral Sex.  
Summery: Edge is not immune to CM Punk's dark charms, infact, for him, he's intranced, theres a strong gravition like pull, that holds him, draws him to the TNA star.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
A/N: Takes place in Maybe 2005-ish, so Punk is in TNA/ROH, keep in mind Punky was a blonde...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edge's/Adam's POV

"Adam! Where are you going?" Randy Orton called as I attempted to sneak out of the locker room unnoticed. '_Nice going asshole_' I thought groaning to myself, forcing a smile on my face as i turned to face the younger man. "What do you need, Orton?" i asked wincing at how much of a dick i sound, seeing Randy's expression as he caught the tone of my voice. "Umm something wrong Adam?" he asked blue orbs watching mine intently.

Now Let's pause this right here, kay? I wanna take the time to let everyone know, that Young Randal Orton, is head over heels for lil old me... Now that sounds dandy right? I mean who wouldn't want Randy Orton in love with them, am i right? Well big problem for Randal, it's that well... i simply don't feel the same way. No my desires... my heart calls another... My heart, craves the attention of another man.

Another man who at this point is completely untouchible... out of reach, WAY out of my reach. The man i crave, C.M. Punk or Phil Brooks... Sorry! I lost my train of thought! The things that man does... OH! The things i wish he'd do to me! And now now yound Randal is staring at me with a look of confussion on his pretty little face.

I took a shuddering deep breath, reminding myself to breathe. "Nothing is ... wrong Randy. I am perfectly fine. Kay?" Randy is smarter then anyone gives him credit for, he doesn't look fazed by my bold ass lie. Eh can't fool 'em all i suppose...

I give a fake smile for Randy, before spinning on my heel, deciding that if i'm goona go through with what i've planned for later tonight, i better shower. I grabbed my shower essentials, turned the knob on hot, and hopped in, not seeing that Mr. O had followed me in.

I completely forgot his pressence as my eyes slipped shut, suddenly snapping open as a i felt a pair of warmer lips wrapp around my hard cock, beginning to suck, and deep throat me. "Randy!" I hissed cupping the back of his head with both hands, thrusting my hips against his face, making him gag slightly. I looked down int his blue orbs that were filled with desire, and love, adorition, things i did not deserve from him. Call me a dick, call me an asshole, but i did the only thing i could to get off, i closed my eyes and imagined my little blonde Punker on his knees pleasing me.

His goregous body art, glorious blonde locks, taunt body, slight facial hair, tongue ring rubbing my hard cock as he swallowed me whole. Loving the cold metal of his lip ring against my hard flesh, his eyes, his goregous blue eyes, filled with possesiveness, for me. That did it, I held Punk's head there, fucking his goregous face hard, before shooting my load down his throat, and on his neck and chin. He feel back onto the tiled floor of the shower, and i took a deep breath, opening my eyes with dispair to see Randy kneeling where C.M. Punk should be.

I sneered shoving Randy's shoulder hard, sending The LegendKiller acrossed the room, stumbling backwards against the far stall, grabbing my towel and storming out of the shower area, leaving a heartbroken Randy in my wake. I dried myself, tossing the shit into my begs, dressing myself quickly, as Randy came walking in timidly.

"Adam I'm sorry... about the blowjob... it was my ... first... sorry it was so bad..." He mumbled not looking at me in the face. 'His first? Whoa he thinks i pushed him over that?' I turned to face him, cupping his face so he was looking at me as well. "Randy it's not even that" I murmured letting his face go as i finished getting ready.

"Then what is it Adam... I really... Love you." He confessed as i released a sigh, annoyed. "Listen Randy... i gotta be somewhere, so please back off." I muttered coldy as i finished, grabbed my bag and exited the WWE arena, heading for enemy territores as Randy's blue orbs teared.

TNA

I shivered as i took my seat in the crowd, watching the show, as though i were a fan. And out he comes! looking as beautiful as ever, blonde locks tucked behind his pireced ears, as he stood next to Raven and his other goon which i didn't care to notice, my eyes were locked on C.M. Punk. I felt my cock growing stiff in my jeans as i watched him wrestle some nobody. He won. I clapped for him. He left and so did i, waiting for the securdy guards to fuck up, and fuck up they did. You never turn your back on the entrance your supposed to be protecting! What if someone whated to hurt Punk? Jackasses...

I looked at the locker room names on the doors, stopping at C.'s, but he wasn't inside, he was sitting on a crate, several feet away from me. Wearing a TNA T-shirt, and a white and blue baseball cap, one he always wor. His blue orbs were locked on me as i slowly approached him. He looked goregous, and yet pissed off. He always looked pissed off these days and for the life of me, i did not know why, but i'd kill to know.

He watched me with contempt, eyeing me up and down. "Hello." I murmured easily watch him look up slowly. "Yes? Can i help you?" he asked eyes narrowed in that normal way. I smiled as i gently touched his broad shoulder. "Matter of fact ya can" I murmured wiggling my eyes brows as i kissed him gently on the lips. To my surprize he kissed me back...

End of Part 1


	2. Ch2: Rescued?

Title: Drawn to you  
Author: Cal (Jorli92)  
Pairing: CM Punk X Edge Mention's of Randy Orton/Edge  
Chapter 2/2  
Rating: M (18+++)  
Warnings: M/M, lang, smut, Angst, Somewhat Dark, oral/rough Sex.  
Summery: Edge is not immune to CM Punk's dark charms, infact, for him, he's intranced, theres a strong gravition like pull, that holds him, draws him to the TNA star.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...  
A/N: Takes place in Maybe 2005-ish, so Punk is in TNA/ROH, keep in mind Punky was a blonde... Randy loves Edge, Edge loves Punk, Punkdoesn't even love himself, someones getting hurt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam/Edge's POV

"The locker room" Punk hissed as he shoved me into the door, i opened it, and he pushed me inside, slamming it shut, locking it behind him. He growled when he realised he no longer had a couch, but i didn't care, he could fuck me on the floor for all i cared, i just wanted him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him. He kissed a lot harder, a lot rougher then i imagined, i know he's kinda dark, gothic almost, but he has such soft lips.

"What do you want from me?" he asked glaring up at me.

Realization dawned on me. He thought that by me being a WWE Superstar, him a TNA Superstar, that i was playing with him, maybe using him. "Just you." I answered truthfully as he studied me a moment before crushing his mouth against mine. Running his fingers through my blonde mane.

Punk kissed me hard, shoving his pierced tongue down my throat. I moaned, sucking on his tongue, loving the feel of his barbell against my tongue. I felt his arms slip around me, holding my body tightly against his own. I broke the kiss for air, leaning my head back, moaning as i felt Punk attacking my neck with kisses, nips, bites and licks. "Oh god Punk" i moaned running my fingers through his wet blonde locks as he began sucking on a spot right where my pulse was. I felt him bite down on my soft flesh, hissing in pain as he shoved me back against the nearest wall.

"Want you so bad..." I hissed gripping the back of his neck as he pressed his sweaty chest against my clothed one. I gasped for air as he nipped my ear lobe, kissing right below it, before he pulled away long enough to yank my shirt over my head. He dropped it at our feet, kissing down my chest, sucking on my sensitive nipples as i released a quiet moan in pleasure, my breath coming out in ragged pants. I hissed sharply in pain as Punk's teeth closed on my nipple, before soothing it with gentle swipes of his pink tongue. He moved to to suck on the other one, biting down sharply before soothing it gently and contenuing his way down my body.

I kept my back pressed against the wall as he unbuckled my belt, unzipped and unbuttoned my jeans as he pulled them down my thighs. He grabbed my calves, lifting it, removing one of my shoes and pulling the pant leg off, repeating the action with the other side until i stood complete nude before him. He smirked in what seemed to me, to be satisfaction, before shoving his shorts down, reveling his rock hard dripping cock.

I licked my lips and like a good little bitch, i dropped to my knees and started sucking Punk's cock like my life depended on it, as though my only lifes purpose was to pleasure this man before me. In my mind, it was. His flavor was a mixture between sweet and salty, must be all that Pepsi he drinks, but to me, If heaven had a flavor, it'd taste like Punk. He tasted like like pure heaven to my mouth. His moans or grunts, were music to my ears, the feel of his soft hands on my head, was like the touching return to a lovers arms. Except we were not lovers, never have been, but hopefully after tonight... who knows.

"God you suck cock like a pro pretty boy!" Punk moaned running his fingers through my blonde mane, tugging on it occasionally. Punk's breathing was getting rapid, i knew he was close as he pushed me off his member, pulling me to my feet. He pushed me face first into the wall, kicking my legs apart as i assumed he spit in his hand or something for lubericant, but i was dead wrong as he pushed inside of me with a hiss and a curse. "Oh Shit!" i cursed under my breath, feeling as though Punk had torn me in two, he pressed his forehead against my back momentarily.

"What can handle it a little rough pretty boy?" he asked, his voice husky with arousal as he started a rough fast pace, snapping his slim hips roughly against my own. I cried out, unable to reply. I could take it rough... only from him though, the only one i'd tolerate this for. The only one my heart would let in, and maybe that's why i'm willing to do anything for him, because he owned my heart, because he owned me. I loved this man, don't ask me how i feel in love with a man i've only seen pictures of and watched on TV, because I want to know the answer too. I let out a hiss as he dug his nails into my hips, yanking his blunt nails down my thighs, making me arch my back into his touch, wanting more. More of the pain, _more_ of _anything_ he was willing to give me.

I cried out in pleasure as my orgasm came rushing out, splashing on the wall in waves. I pressed my forehead against the wall as Punk snapped his hips painfully against my own, his whole body tensing up behind me. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as he came, i felt his hot liquid splashing my insides. Punk growled snapping his hips into mine, making my head smack the wall, but i didn't care, i was beyond that. The pain was welcomed. Punk's body slowed as he pulled out, not bothering to hold me up, as i collasped, falling to my knees, pressing my forehead against the wall.

"Punk... that was... amazing" I moaned pulling myself up to stand, turning to face Punk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PUNK/ PHIL'S POV

I pulled out of Edge, stumbling backwards. I grabbed his clothes, picking every article up, i had to get him out of here. He doesn't seem the type for a one night stand, and granted, neither do i but, i have other things to worry about. This guy, i could tell by the look in his eyes, he was in love with me. That's the problem, i can't love him... i can't love _anybody... _i don't even, can't even love myself. He's a good kid, don't get me wrong, it's not him... it's me. Like theres something wrong with me... the inablity to love another, or something like that.

It's as though i'm dead inside, my heart beats, phsyically i'm alive, but _emotionally_ i'm dead. I've been_ broken _for way too long, and i know i'm broken _beyond repair_. I watched his body slump to the ground and resisted the urge to check on him, if i crumbled now he'd never fall for the heartless act i'm about to pull. I went rough on him for a reason, i want to push him away, he _can not_ love me. _Nobody_ loves me. Even Raven said so. And quote the Raven... he's ALWAYS right...

I saw him climb to his feet and as he turned around i shoved the clothing in his face, watching the smile crumble, and give way to a frown. "Yeah it was, now beat it, will ya? I got shit to do." I spat coldly keeping up the facade. I discretly bit the inside of my lip as i watched his green orbs fill with tears as the realization dawned on him. He took his clothes from my hands, beginning to put them on as fast as he possible could. I pulled my shorts up, keeping my facial expression neutraul as i watched him.

He gave me a lingering look before he dropped his head and left. Good. I walked over and locked the door, my legs giving out as i slumped against it, allowing myself to breakdown, now that i was alone. Raven was right. I will always be alone. Nobody can ever love somebody as ugly, fat, or disgusting such as me, and i shouldn't let them down by letting them think they can.

Randy Orton's POV

I watched as Adam came running out of the TNA arena crying his eyes out and couldn't help but wondering why. Allot of my questions started with 'why' actaully. Like 'Why was Adam crying?' or 'Why was he at a TNA show?' Things like that. I had followed him here after he walked out on me. I resisted the urge to jump out of my rental and run to comfort him. Okay i'm a fucking liar, i'm not that strong. Nobody is. I practically shoved my door off it's hinges, running after Adam, calling his name, but he kept running and so did i.

My only thought was that, i'm not giving up on him. I quickly caught up with him, wrapping my arms around him, pulling him firmly against my chest for support. He tensed up, holding his ground, probably waiting for me to release him, but i also held my ground, only tightening my arms around him. He finally caved, falling against me, but i held him as he fell to his knees but i went too, to show him i was there whether he liked it or not. I whispered sweet soothing words in his to calm him, as he sobbed into my shirt.

"It's okay Adam... I'm here. Who hurt you? Tell me! I'll take them out" I murmured a new intensity to my eyes. But Adam just shook his head,clinging to me as though i were his life line. I was there for him. I'd kill to protect him. He was my Romeo, and i his, though he didn't return the feelings. Yet. I held tight to him, letting the darkness souround us.

Adam/Edge's POV

Randy was there! but that shouldn't have surprized me as much as it did, he was always there for me, no matter how much of a dick i was to him. I really didn't deserve his love. He held me as though i were his lover, whispered beautiful loving words in my ear, trying his damnest to calm me down, but all i can think of is how Phil didn't feel the same, i can't really expect him to though, but he could've been more caring then that. At least. And now i know exactly what Randy feels like, loving some one who will never return those feelings.

"Shhh... it'll be okay Addy I promise" Randy whispered cutting into my thoughts as my sobbing began to slow to a stop. Randy began rocking me gently, and i fell into the soothing rythem of it, as Randy placed a sweet kiss on my temple, whispering more pretty words to me. God help me, i never realised how soothing his voice sounded. Or how i seemed to fit almost perfectly in his arms, how comfortible his shoulder was, and trust me, i've spent alot of time on it, he a_lways_ comforts me. As a car drove passed us in the parking lot, the headlights shined on a bumper of another and i gasped. Our reflection shined on the chrome bumper, and we looked... perfect together. Randy knelt behind me on one knee, his arms around me, chin tucked over my head.

Perfection. Randy was Perfection. How come i've never seen this before? _'Maybe because you had your head set on C.M. Punk?' _My conscious taunted me. Yeah it was right though... Randy has been there for me, almost every day since i've been back from my neck injury, and i've been a complete dick to him. Damn i have a lot of making up to do...

Punk/Phil's POV

I have no clue why i followed Adam. I didn't love him, i wanted to try to let somebody in though. Raven just couldn't be right... That was when i spotted him in the arms of a tall handsome brunette, sobbing. Damn i really fucked this up. I stuck to the shadows just watching them... from what i could see, and i'm REALLY good at ready facial expressions mind you, that the tall brunette was in love with Adam. As the pieces to the twisted puzzle began to fit, i cursed quietly. The brunette was in love with Adam, who was in love with me, and i... loved nobody.

The thought crossed my mind, that maybe i should leave, but my legs were rooted to the spot in which i stood. I watched Adam's facial expressions change, from shock at something, then realization, acceptance. He moved closer to the brunette, leaning up, cupping the chiseled chin, and planting a kiss on his lips. Yup i fucked up.

Randy's POV

Adam kissed me! No HE KISSED ME! Not the other way around.

"I'm sorry Randy..." he whispered to me softly as tears trickled down his cheeks. "Can you ever forgive me? Maybe give me a chance... to make it up to you?"

Sorry? Make it up to me? A chance? As Steve Austin would say, 'Oh hell yeah!'.

"Of course Adam" I whispered chuckling as i kissed him softly on the lips, he wrapped his arms around me whispering in my ear. "It's true what they say Randy..."

"What's that?" I asked back.

"That what you want could be right in front of you, You just have to open your eyes and look. You never know what you need until you go after what you want, only then do you see the difference." He murmured looking up into my eyes.

"So which am i?" I asked with a slight smile. He responded with a kiss to answer my question.

"Good" I murmured pulling him to his feet, leading him to my car. "Can i take you on a real date first?" i asked jokingly but he shrugged and nodded his head "Sure."

Punk/Phil's POV

I watched them kiss, feeling a pain, almost throbbing in my chest. They walked away hand-in-hand. Yeah Raven was right, i am unloveable. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, letting the tears fall, this time not caring who saw me break down. It didn't matter now, nothing did anymore.

~Finished


End file.
